<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DavisLucas][Smallville]Cry In The Night by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038407">[DavisLucas][Smallville]Cry In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DavisLucas, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>之后的一段日子里，Lucas一直赖在Davis家里，大门不出二门不迈，日子过得舒舒坦坦。<br/>虽然还有房子大小不得不跟Davis挤一张床这个缺点。<br/>不过，相比起自己的安危，这些都可以忽略。<br/>而Davis。。。似乎也很享受他的陪伴。<br/>二人，相得甚欢。<br/>那真是一段相当美好的时光，就像是梦一样。<br/>唯愿长醉不复醒。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davis Bloome&amp;Lucas Luthor, Davis Bloome/Lucas Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DavisLucas][Smallville]Cry In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[DavisLucas][Smallville]Cry In The Night<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
Cp：Davis Bloome/Lucas Luthor<br/>
反社会预警。<br/>
让怎么都不死的Doomsday跟Luthor家唯一没死过的Lucas拉个郎是不是很恶意哈。。。<br/>
不过反正Davis小时候也当过几天的Luthor家的人，所以也不算离谱。<br/>
再加上Davis经常失忆，所以就算这事真发生过但是他忘了也有可能的（就硬瞎扯）</p><p>Cry In The Night<br/>
这是一段早已忘却的回忆。</p><p>那年，对父亲心灰意冷的Lucas，接受了兄长的协议，放弃家产，远走高飞。当然，会有笔赔偿款。<br/>
只是，祸兮旦福，不可期也。<br/>
当Lucas怀金远走天涯之时，虎视眈眈的仇敌们，闻风而至、伺机而动，最终。。。<br/>
血雨腥风。<br/>
是时，只闻一声从天而降的怒吼，刹那间。。。<br/>
尸横遍野。<br/>
劫后余生的Lucas，艰难地开启那被血水浸染侵蚀的刺痛双眸，跃入眼帘的却是——<br/>
尸山血海中央，万丈嵬峩血光。<br/>
触目惊心。<br/>
数声脚步由远及近、扣人心魄，心有不甘却又奄奄一息的Lucas，最终难以为继，还是。。。<br/>
昏死过去，不省人事。<br/>
看来，注定天亡于此。</p><p>然而——<br/>
细风帘动，流苏帐暖。<br/>
昏厥许久的Lucas悠然转醒，寥寥空室、一目了然。<br/>
而他。。。赤裸的身体上，累累伤痕早已被清洁包扎。<br/>
游仙梦觉，不知身在何处。<br/>
甄心动惧的Lucas，随手在地上扯了件衣服，边匆忙往身上套，边警惕地审视着这狭小闭塞的弹丸之地。<br/>
一切，都是未知。</p><p>正在此时，一阵脚步声由远及近，警铃大作的Lucas，紧仓密促地在房间里找了根棍子，蹑手蹑脚地贴在门侧，伺机而动。<br/>
梆！Davis应声而倒，端着的饭食洒落一地。<br/>
这就尴尬了。。。<br/>
而更尴尬的是，Davis倒地时还把Lucas给绊倒了，裤子都扯掉了。<br/>
呃。。。<br/>
不过，起码确定了来人应该不是敌人。<br/>
结结实实摔在Davis身上的Lucas，慌忙爬起来扶着Davis，然后向被自己恩将仇报的恩人赔礼道歉。<br/>
虽然尴尬，还是一笑泯恩仇。</p><p>然后，Lucas得知：昨晚Davis夜跑时，在大街上遇到了昏迷不醒的Lucas，就把他带回了家；虽然按理是该将他送医院的，不过当时Davis身上没带多少钱，再加上见对方伤得不算太重，所以就没有送医。<br/>
当然，昨夜身逢巨噩的Lucas关注点并不在此；他更想知道的是，当时的那场怪物血洗惨剧，自己有没有被牵连其中。<br/>
只是似乎Davis对此并不知情。<br/>
昨晚Davis遇到Lucas时，除了他没穿衣服、地上有被水冲洗过的痕迹外，没什么其他的异常状况。<br/>
还好还好，Lucas松了口气。<br/>
不过，外面风诡云谲、险象丛生，也许暂时留在这里更为稳妥。<br/>
于是，毫无节操的Lucas开始乱打马虎眼，借口自己初来乍到、人生地不熟，而今又飞来横祸、惨遇迷奸，实在是无处可去，苦苦哀求Davis收留自己些时日。<br/>
最终，在Lucas死皮赖脸的忽悠下，Davis同意了他的请求。</p><p>之后的一段日子里，Lucas一直赖在Davis家里，大门不出二门不迈，日子过得舒舒坦坦。<br/>
虽然还有房子大小不得不跟Davis挤一张床这个缺点。<br/>
不过，相比起自己的安危，这些都可以忽略。<br/>
而Davis。。。似乎也很享受他的陪伴。<br/>
二人，相得甚欢。<br/>
那真是一段相当美好的时光，就像是梦一样。<br/>
唯愿长醉不复醒。</p><p>直到——<br/>
某日，Lucas嗅到了Davis身上淡淡的血腥味。<br/>
虽然Davis现在在大都会综合医院打杂，不过Lucas还是事觉不妙，果断开溜。<br/>
只是。。。事与愿违。<br/>
Lucas偷偷离开之际，恰好被Davis遇到。<br/>
从小坑蒙拐骗的Lucas，自然扯了个理由解释，只是。。。<br/>
Davis并不接受。<br/>
孤家寡人的他，好不容易有人闯进他的生活，那么，来了就别想走！<br/>
既然如此，Lucas果断就跑。<br/>
只是。。。<br/>
难逃手掌心。<br/>
双目赤红的Davis犄角丛生，化作毁天灭地的嗜血怪物Doomsday，残暴地撕扯着Lucas，凶狠地强暴了他。<br/>
一切，都是谎言！<br/>
事后，化归人形的Davis，又将被他侵犯至虚的Lucas残忍囚禁，铁链捆绑纠缠锁牢，日日蹂躏。<br/>
生不如死。</p><p>然而，作为一个Luthor，怎么会就此任人鱼肉。<br/>
某年某月某一日，Lucas终于得到机会解锁开溜，逃出生天。<br/>
逃出数年不见天日的黑暗。<br/>
得而复失的Davis，再度暴走，最终。。。失控失忆。<br/>
他，忘记了Lucas。</p><p>然而，Lucas却没有忘记。<br/>
遭此奇耻大辱，必定报仇雪恨！<br/>
只是，对付一个嗜血怪物，谈何容易。<br/>
东山再起的Lucas，曾多次秘密雇凶报复，然皆有去无回。<br/>
或许，该另寻他路。<br/>
Lucas开始出资研究各种生化武器，期间数年坎坎坷坷不计其数。<br/>
只是，还未等他再次出手，Davis就死了。<br/>
一命呜呼。<br/>
然而，沉迷复仇的Lucas并未因此解恨，因为——<br/>
死亡对于Davis来说，太过慈悲了，他不配！<br/>
于是，Lucas偷走了Davis的尸体，将其克隆。<br/>
他会将他培养成作恶多端的恶棍，毁天灭地，然后——被所有超英群殴而死。<br/>
这样的复仇，岂不是更加痛快！</p><p>然而，现实再一次无情击碎了Lucas的企愿。<br/>
克隆出来的Davis，没有任何超能力。<br/>
Lucas不知道，Davis已和Doomsday分离，他的DNA已与常人无异；而那头嗜血怪物，早已被深埋于地底深处。<br/>
而克隆体，还有早衰的缺陷。<br/>
不过——<br/>
既然他无法满足他的高瞻远瞩，或许可以满足他的一己私欲。<br/>
于是，Lucas前仆后继地克隆了一群群Davis，留作性奴，肆意蹂躏。<br/>
毕竟，他本来也不是什么好人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>